


A Child of June 21st

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Family, Supranatural
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Ryeowook mendapat hadiah spesial setiap tanggal 21 Juni. Seorang anak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Child of June 21st

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya dan saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

Mendekati usia 30 tahun, Ryeowook belum pernah sekalipun pacaran. Apa yang salah dengannya? Ia rajin bekerja, pandai memasak, ramah, dan manis; semua kelebihan yang diinginkan wanita ada padanya. Ehem, kecuali tinggi badannya; mari kita lupakan yang ini. Ya, kenapa tak ada yang mau pacaran dengannya?

Padahal, Ryeowook berharap dia bisa punya anak sebelum berusia 30.  


Bagaimana mau punya anak kalau pacar saja belum ada?

Maka, malam sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-28, Ryeowook menangkupkan dua tangannya sebelum tidur dan berdoa.

“Tuhan, untuk ulang tahunku besok, aku tidak mau boneka jerapah lagi. Aku tidak lagi ingin bisa setinggi Siwon- _hyeong_. Aku juga tidak lagi mau punya badan atletis. Harapanku cuma satu.

Aku ingin cepat punya anak.”

* * *

 

**21 Juni 2014**

Sial. Teman-teman kantor Ryeowook sungguh perhatian dengan mengerjainya sepulang kerja. Pria mungil itu sudah siap dipanggang menjadi kue; lihat saja badannya yang berlumur tepung dan telur, hasil kejahilan teman-temannya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.  _Memberi kado tidak, menjahili pasti… huh!_  Ryeowook kadang kesal juga; teman kantornya kebanyakan sudah berkeluarga, padahal. Di usia itu, mereka harusnya bisa bertindak lebih dewasa.

Seperti biasa, Ryeowook langsung menuju halte bus sepulang kantor. Meski hujan, Ryeowook tak membuka payungnya.  _Sekalian mandi di jalan_ , begitu pikir Ryeowook, jengah dengan bau telur yang menempel padanya.

Halte sudah dekat. Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya, ingin buru-buru berteduh. Ia merasa sudah cukup bersih dan tidak bau lagi, jadi cukup basah-basahannya.

Ketika berjalan menuju halte itulah, Ryeowook melihat sesuatu yang agak ganjil.

Ada seorang anak di halte, sendirian, mengenakan jas hujan kuning yang basah.

 _Mengapa anak ini sendirian di sini?,_ hati Ryeowook yang lembut dengan cepat merasa iba,  _Apa dia tersesat?_

Ryeowook mendekati si bocah. “Permisi… Adik kecil, siapa namamu?”

Si bocah menoleh pada Ryeowook dengan tiba-tiba, mengagetkan pemanggilnya. Bagaimana Ryeowook tidak kaget? Mata anak itu lebar sekali, seolah memelototi Ryeowook, padahal anak itu memandang Ryeowook dengan datar saja.

Ryeowook meringis. Agak grogi juga dia ‘dipelototi’ begitu. “A-Adik kecil, siapa namamu?” ulangnya, mendekat sedikit lagi dengan ragu.

Si bocah tidak menjawab. Matanya terus memandang Ryeowook.

Sesaat kemudian…

… _kruyuuuk_.

Si bocah memegangi perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi.

“Ooh, kamu lapar? Kenapa tidak bilang?” Ryeowook tertawa kecil, lalu mengeluarkan termos sup. Ia biasa membawa sup hangat buatan sendiri sebagai bekal—dan para pria dewasa di kantor mengejek kebiasaannya ini. Lelaki sejati tidak membawa bekal ke kantor, kata mereka. Apa-apaan itu? Sup toh baik untuk menjaga kesehatan.

Lagipula, Ryeowook bisa menolong bocah mata lebar ini dengan supnya.

“Enak?” tanya Ryeowook dengan binar penuh harap saat si bocah mata lebar meminum supnya. Si bocah mengangguk. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

“Di mana ayah dan ibumu?”

Tidak berjawab. Ryeowook tidak menyerah. Ia berlutut untuk mensejajarkan matanya dengan anak itu.

“Rumahmu di mana?”

Masih tak merespon. Ryeowook mulai menduga anak itu bisu.

Ternyata, tak berapa lama kemudian, si anak menunjuk ke satu arah. Ryeowook terbelalak. “Rumahmu di sana? Hei, rumah kita searah! Jangan-jangan kita tetangga, ya? Jauhkah rumahmu itu dari sini?”

Anak itu mengangguk.

“Berarti kita naik bus. Apa dari sini, ibumu biasa mengantarmu naik bus?”

Mengangguk lagi.

“Baiklah. Mari kita pulang bersama-sama. Nanti tunjukkan jalan menuju rumahmu, ya,” ajak Ryeowook ceria, lalu menjabat tangan anak itu, “Omong-omong, namaku Kim Ryeowook. Panggil Wookie saja. Panggil Wook- _ahjussi_ juga boleh…. Oh, betapa tuanya aku, sudah jadi  _ahjussi_.”

Si anak tersenyum atas lelucon kecil Ryeowook.

_Fiuh… akhirnya, dia tersenyum juga._

Ketegangan yang semula Ryeowook rasakan hilang seketika karena senyum anak itu. Jujur, ini kali pertama Ryeowook bertemu anak dengan raut muka  _sedatar_ itu (dan mata selebar itu) dan Ryeowook sendiri agak takut berhadapan dengannya. Beruntung, sikap Ryeowook yang manis dan secangkir sup hangat menjembatani komunikasi searah mereka.

* * *

 

Ryeowook dan bocah kenalannya naik ke bus.

“Wah, hujannya deras sekali. Untung kamu pakai jas hujan. Sini, kubantu melepaskannya.” Dengan hati-hati, Ryeowook melepaskan jas hujan si anak, melipatnya dengan rapi setelah mengeringkannya, lalu menggandeng tangan si anak menuju ke salah satu kursi bus.

Hei, tangan anak itu kecil sekali kalau dibandingkan dengan tangan Ryeowook.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ryeowook merasa sangat besar dan kuat.  _Inikah perasaan seorang ayah baru?,_ batinnya. Kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam dadanya, begitu bahagia.

Ryeowook memilih salah satu tempat duduk yang nyaman dan anak itu duduk di sampingnya, lebih dekat ke jendela.

“Kacanya berembun. Dulu, aku suka sekali mencoreti kaca pada saat hujan,” Ryeowook menggambar dua manusia lidi yang bergandengan, satu besar—dirinya—dan satu kecil—si bocah—di kaca jendela bus, “Mau coba?”

Si anak kelihatan ragu. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kaca, mundur lagi, tetapi akhirnya ikut bermain dengan embun di kaca. Jarinya bergerak membentuk sebuah tulisan. Ryeowook memicing, mencoba membaca apa yang anak itu coretkan di kaca.

“Do… Do Kyungsoo? Itu namamu, ya?” Ryeowook berucap senang, lalu menjabat tangan si bocah lagi, “Hai, Kyungsoo! Senang berkenalan denganmu!”

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sampai matanya yang bulat itu menyipit.

“Kau kelihatan lebih tampan kalau tersenyum,” puji Ryeowook sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan gemas, “Ayo, senyum yang sering!”

Kyungsoo tertawa. Tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Ryeowook dari pipinya.

Ryeowook tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi tawa yang tercetak di wajah polos Kyungsoo sangat menghiburnya.

* * *

 

“Ini…”

Setelah turun dari bus, Kyungsoo diminta untuk menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya, jadi Ryeowook bisa mengantarnya pulang. Yang aneh, jalan yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo berakhir di rumah Ryeowook sendiri.

“Kyungsoo, kau tahu rumahku?” tanya Ryeowook terheran. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju pagar, lalu menjangkau-jangkau gembok rumah, meminta supaya Ryeowook membukanya. Dahi Ryeowook mengernyit. “Tapi kita mencari rumah _mu_ , bukan rumahku.” Ryeowook menekankan.

Kyungsoo berhenti menjangkau-jangkau gembok. Ia menatap Ryeowook, tetapi kali ini, bocah itulah yang ketakutan dan bukan Ryeowook.

Ups. Ryeowook sadar bahwa ia agak terlalu keras menggunakan penekanan dalam kalimatnya.

“Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak marah, kok. Aku cuma mau mengantarmu pulang….” Ryeowook mencoba mencairkan suasana. Di luar dugaan, Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng kuat sambil mencengkeram pagar.

_Dia tidak mau pulang?_

“Kalau kau tidak pulang, orang tuamu akan bingung….”

Kyungsoo terus menggeleng. Satu tangannya yang tidak mencengkeram pagar kini mencengkeram celana Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Baginya, pulang adalah hal terbaik untuk Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia harus membujuk Kyungsoo sampai mau pulang.

“Kamu tidak kangen pada ayah dan ibumu?”

Masih menggeleng. Dua tangan Kyungsoo sekarang memeluk kaki Ryeowook erat-erat. Begitu kuatnya tolakan dari Kyungsoo. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak ini? Setiap anak yang tersesat selalu ingin pulang; kenapa Kyungsoo tidak?

Ah, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Hujan masih terus turun dan Ryeowook tahu anak kecil rawan terkena demam di cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini.

"Baik, baik,” nada Ryeowook melunak; ditepuknya dua bahu Kyungsoo yang melorot, “Ayo, kita masuk saja. Aku akan buatkan makan malam yang enak.”

* * *

 

Oke. Seorang anak berada di rumah Ryeowook sekarang. Jadi, mari menganggap Ryeowook sudah punya anak.

“Mandilah dulu di sini,” Ryeowook menunjukkan kamar mandinya pada Kyungsoo, “Ini keran  _shower_ nya; putar ke kanan untuk air hangat, putar ke kiri untuk mendinginkannya. Cobalah.”

Kyungsoo memutar keran  _shower_ dan merasakan sendiri air yang menyentuh kulitnya. Ia mengangguk, sudah paham cara memakai  _shower._

“Sabunnya ada di wadah besi ini. Nah, sudah kurendahkan supaya kau bisa menjangkaunya. Baju kotornya masukkan saja di keranjang ini; setelah dimasukkan jangan lupa ditutup, ya, supaya tidak basah. Handuknya aku gantung di sini; nanti kau tutupkan saja handuk besar ini ke seluruh tubuhmu. Karena baju gantinya belum ada, yah… terpaksa kamu harus ganti di kamar. Nanti aku akan kunci pintunya dari luar; kau ketuk pintunya yang keras kalau sudah selesai. Tidak apa-apa, ‘kan?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

“Bagus, kalau begitu selamat mandi!” Dengan ceria, Ryeowook mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, membuat si anak tertawa kecil karena kegelian, lalu Ryeowook keluar dan menutup pintu kamar mandi. Kemudian, Ryeowook berlari ke rumah tetangganya.

“Maaf, Sungmin- _hyeong_ , aku boleh pinjam baju Taemin? Seorang anak menginap di rumahku dan aku tidak punya baju ganti buatnya…”

* * *

 

Ryeowook kembali ke rumah sekitar sepuluh menit setelahnya—dan terdengar suara gedoran panik dari kamar mandi.

“Kyungsoo,” Ryeowook melesat ke kamarnya, “Kyungsoo!”

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Ryeowook melempar beberapa setel baju yang dipinjamnya ke atas ranjang, lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Di dalam, Kyungsoo berdiri dengan kaki gemetar. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut handuk, jadi pasti penyebab gemetarnya itu bukan karena dingin. Matanya sembab, seperti habis menangis. Ia segera menghampiri Ryeowook setelah Ryeowook masuk ke kamar mandi, tangannya menggenggam tangan Ryeowook kuat-kuat.

“Kau kenapa?” Ryeowook memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo, “Sudah, sudah, jangan takut. Aku ada di sini. Ayo, sekarang ganti baju.”

Perlahan, Ryeowook membimbing Kyungsoo yang masih tersisa sedikit isaknya. Sesekali ia membantu Kyungsoo berpakaian sambil terus menggali informasi tentang ketakutan anak itu.

“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Apakah ada serangga di dalam?” mulai Ryeowook seraya mengancingkan kerah kemeja Kyungsoo.

Yang ditanya menggeleng.

“Ataukah… kau takut terkunci di dalam? Maaf, tadi aku mencarikan baju ganti buatmu ke tetangga, jadi tidak segera datang saat kau mengetuk pintu.”

Ryeowook menerima anggukan. Tampak sekali bahwa Kyungsoo tak suka terkunci di kamar mandi.

“Aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan terkunci di kamar mandi, kok,” Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyum manis di wajah kekanakannya, “Maukah kau memaafkan aku? Mungkin, besok kita tak usah mengunci pintunya kalau kau mandi di dalam.”

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ryeowook mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan sayang. “Oke, kalau begitu besok tidak usah dikunci; kamarnya saja yang kututup,” Ryeowook menggandeng Kyungsoo keluar, “Waktunya makan malam. Kau mau kumasakkan apa?”

Tentu saja tak berjawab.

Karena itu, Ryeowook meletakkan semua bahan makanan di atas meja. Ikan segar, daging cincang, saus, sosis ayam, dan banyak lainnya bertebaran di hadapan Kyungsoo. “Nah, tunjuklah mana yang kau suka.”

Mata yang sudah lebar itu melebar lagi, tak pernah lihat makanan sebanyak itu. Dengan malu-malu, Kyungsoo menunjuk sosis dan beberapa jenis sayuran. “Whoo, kau suka sayur? Tumben sekali ada anak-anak suka sayur. Kau memang hebat.”

Senyum Kyungsoo terkembang, senang dipuji.

“Kau mau tumis sayur?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Ia turun dari kursinya dengan membawa beberapa bahan yang tidak ia pilih, lalu mengembalikan bahan-bahan itu ke kulkas.

Kupu-kupu kembali beterbangan dalam dada Ryeowook.

_Beginikah jika kau punya anak yang bisa membantumu?_

“Terima kasih sudah membantu. Aku akan memasak; kau tunggu dulu, ya. Mau nonton televisi? Atau membaca buku-buku cerita? Aku punya setumpuk buku bergambar. Keponakanku suka sekali cerita-ceritanya.”

Satu persatu buku dan majalah anak keluar dari lemari Ryeowook. Kyungsoo membuka semuanya dan dalam sekejap tenggelam di dalamnya. Anak-anak memang suka pada gambar-gambar berwarna mencolok; itu teori  _parenting_  yang Ryeowook dapat dan kelihatannya berhasil untuk kasus ini.

Sambil memasak, Ryeowook memikirkan tentang Kyungsoo.

_Kenapa anak semanis Kyungsoo ditinggalkan begitu saja di halte? Ke mana orang tuanya? Ah… besok aku harus membawanya ke kantor polisi supaya dia bisa bertemu orang tuanya._

Ryeowook berhenti menumis.

_Yah… aku bersamanya sebentar sekali. Padahal dia anak yang sangat baik._

Sesaat, Ryeowook menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk membaca.

_Aku sungguh ingin memiliki putra sepertinya suatu saat._

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan.

_Biar, deh. Kalau aku merebutnya dari orang tuanya, ‘kan kasihan mereka. Aku akan kembalikan Kyungsoo, lalu kelak memiliki anak sendiri._

_Tak apa-apa, Kim Ryeowook._

“Kyungsoo, makanan sudah siap!”

Yang dipanggil mendekat dalam langkah kecil sedikit berjingkat. Ryeowook tertawa karena si anak agak kesusahan naik ke kursi. “Kau mengingatkanku pada masa kanak-kanakku dulu. Aku juga sangat pendek. Sampai sekarang, sih.” ucapnya, menyelipkan telapak tangannya di ketiak Kyungsoo dan mengangkat anak itu ke kursinya.

Makan malam hari ini sangat berkesan karena Ryeowook tidak melewatinya sendirian. Dia kenyang, tetapi bukan karena makan, melainkan karena ia memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang makan. “Kau suka sekali tumisku, rupanya. Lahap sekali kau makan.”

Kyungsoo tidak menggubris. Bocah itu masih konsentrasi mengunyah masakan Ryeowook, yang berarti bahwa ia menikmatinya. Lihat saja, anak itu tak menyisakan sebutir nasipun di mangkuknya, hanya sisa-sisa bumbu yang masih menempel.

“Nah, kita sudah selesai makan. Ayo, kita mencuci. Kyungsoo mau membantu?”

Ryeowook mengambilkan kursi kecil untuk pijakan Kyungsoo supaya dia bisa setinggi bak cuci. “Nah, tugasmu adalah mengelap yang sudah dicuci. Hati-hati. Begini caranya.”

Setelah berpijak di atas kursi kecil, Kyungsoo memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Ryeowook mencuci dan mengeringkan cucian. Ia meniru Ryeowook kemudian, sangat berhati-hati.

Namun, anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak.

Prang!

Kyungsoo memecahkan satu mangkuk.

“Astaga, Kyungsoo!”

Sedikit terkejut, Ryeowook memunguti serpihan mangkuknya dalam sunyi. Wajahnya kaku.

“Uh… uh….”

Ryeowook mendongak. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo sudah gemetar lagi. Ia seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar, hanya lenguhan tidak bermakna.

Ryeowook sadar bahwa mungkin wajahnya sedikit menyeramkan saat ini. Siapa tak marah kalau tahu barang miliknya rusak? Akan tetapi, Kyungsoo hanya anak-anak, wajar melakukan kecerobohan. Ryeowook-lah yang tak pantas marah.

Jadi, Ryeowook—untuk keseribu kalinya hari ini—tersenyum.

Seusai menyingkirkan serpihan mangkuk, Ryeowook mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo.

“Itu cuma mangkuk. Aku bisa beli yang baru lagi. Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan mencuci.”

* * *

 

Ryeowook dan Kyungsoo duduk bersama di depan televisi sesudahnya. Kyungsoo menonton DVD ‘Pororo’ dengan tenang, sudah lupa kesalahannya. Ryeowook menamatkan sisa pekerjaannya dari kantor, lega karena Kyungsoo sudah melupakan insiden dapur itu. Ia tak suka melihat wajah ketakutan Kyungsoo dan beruntung, ekspresi itu sudah berhasil ia redam untuk sementara dengan DVD film kartun.

_Kyungsoo sangat mudah ketakutan. Mungkinkah di rumahnya terjadi sesuatu yang mempengaruhinya?_

Hei, itu ‘kan bukan urusannya.

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat dan menenggelamkan dirinya lagi dalam setumpuk berkas.

Pukul sembilan malam, Ryeowook sudah selesai bekerja dan membereskan berkasnya.

“Kyungsoo, nontonnya sudah, ya. Kau harus tidur.”

Patuh, Kyungsoo bangkit dari depan TV yang telah dimatikan dan mengikuti Ryeowook. Pria mungil itu mengambil sikat gigi baru, lalu mengajak Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi.

“Sebelum tidur, supaya kuman tidak memakan gigi, kita harus gosok gigi sampai bersih. Ini sikatmu, sudah kuberi pasta gigi. Nanti akan berbusa, tetapi jangan ditelan. Kau bisa gosok gigi sendiri? Tirukan aku.”

Kyungsoo sekali lagi mendapat pelajaran baru. Tadi mengelap mangkuk, sekarang gosok gigi. Perlahan, Kyungsoo menyikat gigi, membuang busa pasta giginya, dan berkumur.

“Selanjutnya, cuci kaki. Buang air kecil juga supaya tidak mengompol, oke?”

Dengan telaten, Ryeowook membantu Kyungsoo melewati semua ‘ritual malam’, juga mengeringkan mulut, tangan, dan kaki anak itu. Terakhir, ia menaikkan Kyungsoo ke tempat tidurnya.

“Jangan khawatir. Aku tidur di lantai kalau kau membutuhkanku. Turun saja dan bangunkan aku kalau takut.” ucap Ryeowook menenangkan saat Kyungsoo mulai gelisah dan ingin mengikutinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Ryeowook tersenyum, mengatakan ‘kau anak baik’ sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo, mengucapkan selamat malam setelah menaikkan selimut Kyungsoo, lalu tidur di lantai.

* * *

 

Keesokan harinya, Ryeowook bangun dengan lebih bersemangat. Ia siap menjalani satu hari lagi sebagai ayah sementara.

Namun, Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada di atas tempat tidur.

“Lho,” Ryeowook spontan berdiri, “Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah tak ada. Hanya terdapat dua lembar kertas kecil di atas selimut yang sudah terlipat rapi. Di kertas pertama, ada pesan panjang yang sepertinya ditulis oleh orang dewasa.

_‘Terima kasih banyak, Kim Ryeowook. Datanglah ke Jalan XXX untuk mencari Kyungsoo.’_

“Apa-apaan ini?” gumam Ryeowook, “Anak itu… jangan bilang dia diculik!”

Hipotesis itu dengan segera terpatahkan saat Ryeowook melihat kertas satunya.

Kali ini pesan singkatnya ditulis oleh anak-anak.

 _‘Terima kasih, Ryeowook-_ ahjussi.  _Aku menyayangimu.’_

Dengan membawa dua pesan ini, setelah bersiap-siap secepat kilat, Ryeowook segera pergi ke jalan yang tertera di dalam pesan pertama. Alangkah terkejutnya Ryeowook karena alamat di pesan itu adalah alamat sebuah pemakaman.

Ada nisan Do Kyungsoo di sana.

Lahir 12 Januari 2009.

Meninggal 21 Juni 2013.

Ryeowook tercenung. Air matanya mengalir.

“Kyungsoo… Jadi, kau sudah…”

* * *

 

Anak bermata lebar itu tersenyum. Ryeowook tak bisa melihatnya lagi, walaupun anak itu duduk di atas nisannya. Dengan jas hujan kuning yang sama.

Jas hujan kuning yang terakhir ia pakai saat melarikan diri dari ayahnya yang kejam.

Ayah yang menghukumnya berlebihan jika ia melakukan kesalahan.

Ayah yang menyiksanya hingga ia jadi bisu.

Dan membuatnya mati dalam keadaan ketakutan saat bersembunyi.

Namun, Ryeowook meminta sesuatu di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-28.

Ryeowook meminta  _anak._

Jadi, Kyungsoo—yang sungguh mengharapkan kehadiran ayah sesungguhnya—datang pada Ryeowook.

Dan ia tak menyesal.

“Kyungsoo,” seorang pria yang juga tak terlihat oleh Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya, “sudah siap pulang? Kau sudah menyampaikan salam pada Ryeowook- _ahjussi,_ bukan?”

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia menerima uluran tangan lelaki putih itu dan menghilang dalam kabut pagi bersama lelaki tadi.

* * *

 

**21 Juni 2015**

Ryeowook masih belum menikah dan belum punya pacar. Dan dikerjai lagi dengan telur. Alhasil, ia harus rela basah kuyup lagi di jalan demi membersihkan diri.

Di halte, Ryeowook bertemu dengan seorang anak berjas hujan kuning. Anak ini sipit, mungil, dan menggigil dengan pipi kemerahan.

Kata ‘demam’ langsung tercetus di pikiran Ryeowook. Ia menghampiri anak itu.

“Adik kecil, kau kenapa?” Ryeowook mengecek suhu tubuh anak itu. Sedikit lebih hangat. Demam ringan, tetapi tetap harus diatasi dengan cepat.

“ _Ahjussi….”_ bibir si anak gemetar, tangannya terbentang, “Gendong…. Aku lemas….”

Suara kecil yang begitu mengiba ini langsung menusuk hati Ryeowook.

“Baik. Sebentar, ya… hup!” Ryeowook mengangkat tubuh anak itu dalam pelukannya, “Sudah tak apa-apa? Kamu sakit, ya?”

Si anak mengangguk letih. “Aku mau tidur….”

 _Wah, kalau dia tidur, aku ‘kan jadi tidak tahu identitasnya?_ , batin Ryeowook.

“Iya, tak apa-apa kalau mau tidur, tetapi sebelumnya, siapa namamu dan di mana rumahmu? Biar kuantar pulang.” tanya Ryeowook lembut.

Si anak, dengan sedikit menggumam dan mata sudah terpejam, menjawab.

“Namaku Baekhyun. Rumahku di sana.”

Arah yang ditunjuk bocah itu adalah arah rumah Ryeowook.

Rasanya Ryeowook pernah mengalami ini. Ia hanya lupa kapan tepatnya dan detil kejadiannya.

Tunggu. Itu tak penting.

“Anu… maksudku, apa kau tahu alamat rumahmu?”

Tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun sudah tidur dalam pelukan Ryeowook.

* * *

 

Di sebuah pemakaman, berlangsung sebuah percakapan antara dua pria, satu berbaju putih dan satu hitam.

“Kali ini, apa kasus  _si pengasuh_  itu?” Lelaki berbaju putih bertanya pada temannya.

“Byun Baekhyun, 5 tahun. Lahir 6 Mei 2009, meninggal 21 Juni 2014 karena demam yang tak terobati. Orang tuanya mengacuhkannya.”

“Byun Baekhyun  _yang itu_? Dia cerewet, sumpah. Susah sekali membujuknya pulang ke dunia roh.”

“Yah, justru karena dia susah ditangani itulah, kita serahkan dia pada Ryeowook, Bodoh!”

* * *

 

**TAMAT**


End file.
